The Final Straw
by Bazooka101
Summary: Naruto did it. He defeated Sasuke. All he needs to do is bring him back and everything will be the same, right? Wrong. They took his loyalty and betrayed it, and it wasn't the first time. With his banishment, comes the urge for revenge. Konoha just made the wrong enemy. Follow Naruto's adventure as he plans and prepares for his retribution! Rated T for Language.
1. Broken Bonds and Betrayal

_**Hello guys, its Bazooka101 again. Again, I apologize for giving up my previous fanfiction, however I needed something different to write. Who knows I may still continue it. Anyways this is my new fanfic, kind of cliché in that there are a couple similar plots like this. This story, Naruto is a bit darker, as well as evil. Pairings are probably non-existent except some specific people, and will tie in with the plot.**_

_**Story begins when Naruto actually succeeded in retrieving Sasuke from fleeing to Orochimaru. The rest will be further told throughout. Again, this story is another experiment for fun, as well as a somewhat decent learning experience.**_

_**I'll also be leaving much of the none-necessary elements that were present in "Changed Fate" So, enjoy. The first part of the chapter won't really be related too much to the story. However it'll give me a chance to practice my fight scenes.**_

_**Summary: Naruto did it. He defeated Sasuke. All he needs to do is bring him back and everything will be the same, right? Wrong. They took his loyalty and betrayed it, and it wasn't the first time. With his banishment, comes the urge for revenge. Konoha just made the wrong enemy. Follow Naruto's adventure as he plans and prepares for his revenge.**_

**The Final Straw**

**Chapter One – Broken Bonds and Betrayal**

"Sasuke, YOU IDIOT! WHY! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO OROCHIMARU!" Naruto yelled on top of the statue of The First Hokage. Directly opposite of Naruto's position stood Sasuke, his back turned towards him.

"I would think that would be obvious. Konoha is holding me back… I'll never be powerful enough to defeat my brother if I stay in the village…" he said as he turned towards Naruto. Black marks from the cursed seal began crawling up towards his face. "…With the power Orochimaru offers, I'll be unstoppable…"

"HES GOING TO TAKE YOUR BODY SASUKE! ALL THAT WORK IN TRAINING WILL BE IN VAIN IF HE DOES THAT!" Naruto was getting pissed. His eyes were shifting to dark red orbs as his whiskers blurred. "YOU HAVE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE WHO CARE FOR YOU SASUKE! YOU LITERALLY HAVE EVERYTHING GIVEN TO YOU!"

"So? That isn't enough to kill him… The power Orochimaru will give me will be plenty times more powerful than the pitiful power that the village has to offer." He said arrogantly.

'He isn't going to listen… Sasuke why…' Naruto thought sadly as he brought his head down. Looking up, he steeled his determination as he glared straight into the charcoal black eyes of Sasuke. "If you won't listen… THEN I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO BRING YOU BACK!" He shouted. Red chakra burst around his body, his emotions flaring.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as strange chakra swirled around him. 'What is this power…' he thought. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he willed the curse seal to give more power. Marks fully swirled around his body. "Fine… if you won't let me leave…" he said, "Then I'll force you!" he shouted. As those words left his mouth, his hands went through seals before landing on Tiger. "**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" he said before releasing a mass of fire the size of the statues head.

Naruto looked onto the fireball with a smirk. Taking a few steps back, He hurled himself over the flame and towards Sasuke. Bringing his fist up, he prepared to take him out in one hit. Sasuke sidestepped the move. A small web of cracks formed from the impact. Naruto spun on his left foot as he used his left arm to swing. Another miss. He dodged a counter attack. The two continued into a series of hits and misses. Naruto, tired of little progress, formed a quick handseal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Four doppelgangers appeared in a plume of smoke, only to begin a combined assault on the enemy.

"Hah. Shadow Clones, like those will help you. They are merely distractions." Sasuke said as he kicked one in the face, and uppercut another. In the span of three seconds, all the clones were gone. 'Wait, where is the real one…?' he said looking around. 'Oh shit!' he thought as he summersaulted from his position onto the side of the statue's head. Just as he moved, an orange blur appeared in the same spot, a nasty looking crater formed where his fist impacted. Using his chakra on his feet, he clung to the ear. Taking a steadying breath, he jumped from his position towards the water. Taking precautions, he manipulated chakra around his body to lessen the impact.

Naruto was looking around the head for Sasuke…

_**SPLASH!**_

Naruto looked from the statue to see a ripple in the water. Without hesitation, he jumped off, in almost the exact same way as Sasuke.

_**SPLASH!**_

Naruto landed in as Sasuke rose to the water. Soon the two were staring each other down. "Guess it's time to be serious, huh Naruto?" he asked, issuing a challenge.

"Heh, you took my line yet again…" he said with a bitter chuckle. It was hollow, almost a dead chuckle. "… I always guessed this will happen."

"I felt the same… but why… why go so far for me…?" Sasuke said, as he calmed down.

"Because… you we're the first person to see me for who I really am. You may have been a stuck up prick… but… you're like a brother to me… I can't let you go to that man…" Naruto said. A lone tear cascaded down his face.

"Naruto…"

"…That's why I must stop you… and even if it takes drastic measures… I will undertake it without second thought… Please… Please come back to Konoha with me Sasuke… I beg you…"

Sasuke's face softened, before it hardened when a strange voice resounded in his head. '_Sasuke-kun… Konoha will never give you the power to defeat Itachi… Come to me, and I'll give you the power you desire…_' The mark on his body glowed. "I'm sorry Naruto, but that only makes your death so much sweeter…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"…To unlock the strongest stage of the Sharingan, you must kill the one closest to you… You Naruto… are that person… Prepare to die." He performed handseals at breakneck speed. Chakra glowed around his hand before igniting into lightning. An familiar chirping of birds sounded, only to get louder as the lightning grew stronger. With an activation of the Sharingan, he rushed forward at frightening speeds.

Forming a quick Shadow Clone, he brought his hand out. The clone moved his hand around what seemed to be an invisible sphere. Blue energy began spiraling around in the palm of his hand. It grew until it reached the size of two clenched fists. The Shadow clone then grabbed his free arm, and began pulling him back. With a mighty throw, he hurled Naruto towards the approaching Sasuke.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN"**

Time seemed to have slowed down… then they collided. Two powerful jutsu's collided head on, in a stalemate of power. Then…

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion occurred at the epicenter of the collision. The two rivals were blown back into the water as they skidded across the river. They slowly regained their positions.

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!" a hysterical laughter filled Naruto's ears. Looking towards Sasuke, his marks grew, if possible even further onto his body. "To… To think you'd push me this far Naruto…" Performing handseals again, he shouted "**Katon: Phoenix Fireball Jutsu!**" Multiple fireballs no larger than the size of a watermelon sprouted from his mouth at fast speeds.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the oncoming flames. He dodged the fireballs quite easily and he looked back towards Sasuke, only to see him gone.

"Right behind you." Naruto turned around only to receive a powerful hit to the face. He skidded across the water into the wall of the valley. He shook his stunned head, only to be lifted up by the collar of his jumpsuit. His blood ran cold when he heard the sound of chirping. He looked at Sasuke's Sharingan eyes as he looked up at him, almost mocking him. "I have you at my mercy… however I never had any to begin with… Time to die!" he shouted as he brought his hand around his chest. "I will however give you a painless death… for giving me an amazing battle… and the ultimate power."

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

"**Trust Naruto to get into this situation…"**__spoke an ominous voice from inside what seemed to be a cage. Ruby red eyes peered through the walls. **"As much as I hate doing this, he needs my power yet again… After this we are getting some true training in." **Red chakra seeped through the bars and into the pathways.

_Back at the Valley of the End_

Unnoticeable to Sasuke, red chakra began surrounding Naruto. "Bye Naruto…" Sasuke said as he brought his hand back, then forwards in a violent thrust into the chest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

No sound resounded throughout the valley. No shriek of pain… only the constant sound of chirping from the Chidori. Sasuke deactivated the jutsu before tossing Naruto's body away. His marks retreated back as he walked away.

"_**ARARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Sasuke stopped dead in his position as a demonic roar sent shivers down his very spine. Turning his head slowly, eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Naruto. What was supposed to be a fatal wound was almost completely healed, and an almost blood-red chakra began forming… somewhat of a cloak around him. His eyes were Sharingan red with a black slit in place of pupils. His whiskers became ragged and feral as his fangs grew. Claws extruded from his hands. The red chakra mimicked his body structure except for two noticeable factors. Two ears that protruded from his head, and a tail that was almost as long as he was tall.

"It seems you have a special power as well Naruto…" A growl was all that he got in response. "… That power should be mine…" he muttered to himself. His entire skin glowed as he bit his lip in pain. His skin turned a dark grey, an almost disgusting grey. The sclera that surrounds his iris became a dark black, and what seemed to be star marking formed between his eyes and nose. His spiky hair grew three times longer, and became more wild. With a last bit of strain, two wings… at least that's what it somewhat looked like sprouted out from his back. He looked back at Naruto, to find him right in front of him. He sent his fist out to punch… They both punched each other with all their might. They were sent back into the statues. Naruto into Hashiramas, Sasuke's into Madaras.

"For you… you to give me such trouble with defeating you… you should be at least honored to have gotten this far, better yet be honored that I will be your executioner." Sasuke performed familiar hand seals. Lightning extruded from his hand… yet it was black, demonic like energy extruded from it. "**Black Chidori.**"

"This is the end of the road Sasuke. I'll get you back to the village even if I must break every bone in your body." He said, the tail like appendage behind him surrounded his outstretched hand. Energy formed in his palm. "**Vermillion Rasengan**" he said. Sasuke jumped towards Naruto, as Naruto mimicked the action. Time slowed down as they jumped towards each other.

They were closer… every second they awaited the inevitable.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

The two collided. They stayed in the air despite the laws of gravity. They gazed into each other's eyes. A memory of their younger selves giving each other a two-finger shake. Memories of their time together on Team 7 despite the constant fighting. The two both shared a tear as the combined attacks combined creating a purple, then black sphere around them.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion that rocked the entire valley followed as they were blown back. Sasuke slammed into a wall as Naruto landed in the cold water. 'I… I did it…'

'**That you did.**' A voice said in his mind.

'Thanks… for everything Kurami…' he said to his long time tenant. Yes, the two have met way before Mizuki told him about it. The two were quite inseparable, literally and metaphorically. Kurami became a mother figure for Naruto, and yes the Kyuubi is a female. 'I… need more training… I can't keep relying on your chakra…'

'**Yes, I've been thinking of a new training schedule for you to follow. That no good Scarecrow has taught you absolutely nothing…'**

'You're right… even that white haired idiot taught me more than him, even though he wasn't there half the time…'

'**Yes. I may sound like Sasuke, but that village has been retarding your growth…'**

'I know… Sasuke wasn't being held back… he spent all his time brooding…'

'**Right… now, go get the idiot back… I can guess you can sense your 'sensei' arriving in about three minutes.**'

"Yeah… like I really want to…" he said, as he hefted Sasuke onto his shoulder. Moments later, Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, as well as his Ninhound. "Hey Kakashi-sensei… here's the bastard." He chuckled.

"Good job Naruto… I wish it didn't have to come down to this." He said as he grabbed Sasuke and hefted it onto his shoulder. He motioned for Naruto to follow him, only to see him fall over in exhaustion. Sighing with a smile, he also hefted Naruto into his shoulders as he began jumping home.

_Two days later…_

"Agh…" Naruto sat up from his bed with a loud groan. His unawakened mind took in his surroundings. One word… white. It was like he was in a hospital. Wait… He looked around. He saw an IV drip, he heard the constant heart monitor as well as multiple bland paintings on the wall. "Great… I'm in the hospital again. Baa-chan is going to rip me a new one when she finds out…" he said as he plopped back into bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes…

"Find out what…" said a stern voice. He froze… even Sasuke's cursed seal form couldn't scare him, but one person in the world would send these types of shivers down his spine. Shockingly, he tilted his head towards the voice. In her glory, was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, or in Naruto's words, Baa-chan.

"Uh… Umm…" he stuttered trying to think of a response.

_**Bonk!**_

Naruto now sported a large bump on his head courtesy of Tsunade, before being shoved into an embrace by the woman.

"Don't… don't you ever scare me like that again…" she said softly. "…I thought I almost lost you when Kakashi brought you in with that hole in your jumpsuit and a severe case of chakra exhaustion."

"Heh heh… you know me Baa-chan… even the Shinigami couldn't kill me himself if he came to me personally…" he joked. This got the desired effect.

"Gaki, you always somehow cheer me up even when you are hurt." She said before releasing him. She looked at him seriously. "For some reason the entire council wishes to see you in the chambers today. It has something to do with your position in the village. I don't even know the details."

'Are they finally realizing that maybe I'll be beneficial to the village instead of a threat? Or are they going to shit on me like they always do.' Naruto thought.

'**I don't know kit, but I sense something amidst.**' Kurami chipped in.

'Yes me too…'

"…polite and respect – Hey! Are you listening!" she said as he noticed him with a far-away look.

"Oh, huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked honestly with a sheepish smile.

Tsunade almost bursted a vein, but kept her composure. "I said that you need to keep your utmost behavior in the chambers. I know not all of them hold a grudge because of… fuzzy… but maybe good manners and behavior may lighten their view on you…"

"Yeah, I know…"

'**I am not fuzzy…**'

'…'

'…'

'Not convincing anybody here…'

'**Oh screw you…**'

'What time?' Naruto smirked when he said that. He heard some stuttering before feeling a flash of pain in the head. He just smiled.

Tsunade waited before the glazed look on his eyes disappeared. "Back to the living brat?" she asked.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"Anyways, whatever happens, remember I'll be behind you." She said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Baa-ch – Ouch!" he got hit before he finished it.

"Don't call me that!" she said annoyed before healing the damage with a jutsu. "But you're welcome. I'll see you in an hour." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

"Are my friends alright, the ones that came with me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed before smiling. "Neji and Choji arrived with a hole in his stomach and extreme chakra exhaustion respectively, but they're stable at the moment. The others are recovering from simple injuries that I couldn't handle. Sasuke is –"

"I really don't care about Sasuke at the moment…" he interrupted, "…but thank you." He smiled bitterly.

Tsunade returned a sad smile as she nodded her head and left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. 'I'm happy the rest are fine for now…' he thought.

'**Yeah, they were the only people out of your class who I didn't actually want to kill.**' Kurami said. Naruto smiled at that.

'Exactly what I was thinking, the only thing that worries me is how Sakura is going to act.'

'**Are you afraid of her?' Kurami said mockingly. 'She couldn't much less bruise you with her training. The only reason you let her hit you was because you wanted to keep up the façade.**'

'Oh no, afraid of her skills? Pfft, if she has any to begin with. No, I'm more afraid of her reaction to the entire ordeal.' He said.

'**What do you mean?**'

'Even though she is the weakest of the class, her mother holds a substantial influence over the council.'

'**Ahh, so you fear political back-lash.**' She realized.

'Yes, her mother's words hold sway over them. Anything she wishes to change will most likely get completed. If she hears that her daughters crush has been injured, she'll grow a fit, so would a majority of the civilians.'

'…**and?**'

'…because I hold you in me, she'll be even more inclined to cause an uproar with the populous and make my already miserable life here worse.'

'**I'm proud of you, your observational skills have increased dramatically. Now, if that does happen… just leave this shit-stain village. I can't stand to see you be hurt like this for the ignorance of the villagers.**'

'Yeah I know… but what about those who care about me, like Baa-chan or my friends?' he asked. He did want to leave, but he didn't want to leave those who he cares for.

'**Then you'll tell them your situation. They'll understand you, but Tsunade might still order your retrieval.**'

'She's stubborn like that…' he said as he lay back down. 'I'm going to meditate, I need to clear my mind.'

'Gotcha, talk to you later.' She said as the mental link closed.

Naruto closed his eyes as he removed any thoughts from his mind. A soothing sensation entered his body as his bodily functions relaxed.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Naruto jolted from his position before a flash of pain ran through his shoulder. He winced slightly.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"We are your escorts to the council chambers provided by the council. Please come with us Uzumaki-san." A voice resounded through the door. Quite emotionless if Naruto has anything to say about it.

"I'll be out in a moment." He said as he got off the bed. Looking to the chair in the room, he finds his clothing except for his jumpsuit. He noticed a piece of paper and quickly read it.

_**Brat, Your jumpsuit was ruined.  
Good riddance too.  
I got you something that  
won't be such an eyesore.  
It'll do the village a favor  
to get rid of that…**_

_**-Tsunade**_

'**That lady has a point.**' A certain fox chirped her two-cents.

'Oh shut it.' He replied in an amused way. Personally he thought the same thing, but, you know, façade and all that. 'Thanks Baa-chan.' Quickly getting his clothes on, he absent-mindedly rubbed the spot where the Chidori penetrated. He winced before getting back into gear. Opening the door, he met the sight of two ANBU members outside the door. Bowing in respect, he motioned for them to continue.

"Please follow us." They said in unison. That's where he began is wondrous journey to the Council Chambers… great.

_Ten minutes later…_

Arriving at the Hokage's tower, they ventured up the stairs to the meeting room. Two wooden doors blocked their entrance with another pair of ANBU. One of the ANBU nodded the door guards, and the door opened to the room. His eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness as he took in the room. Three chairs in the far center of the room, followed by two almost-semicircular tables. Six people and chairs were placed on the left side, and twelve on the right side. Naruto immediately recognized most of the left side, The Shinobi clan heads. Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuuga and finally Choza Akamichi. Scowls were displayed on most of their faces, but surprisingly not at him. They were directed at the other members of the room, more specifically the civilian side.

The right side of the room however, he could not truly recognize. Well, maybe except for the 'regal' looking woman with the same hair as that bit – Sakura. The rest however were a mystery. Most of them had scowls on their face as well, but they were unsurprisingly directed towards him. A man with dark black hair with bandages covering his face however peaked his interest. His covered eye seemed to radiate a familiar power, as well as his right arm.

'I better watch out for him.' Naruto noted. Kurami agreed as well.

'**Yes, he just radiates a bad vibe.**' Kurami warned.

In the middle of the room were three people. The middle one he recognized easily. Tsunade sat there with a bored look on her face as her fist was pressing into her cheek. She looked overall bored. The two people on the left and right of her were the village elders. He did not know their names, however he knew they were boring and above all else, old. However they were neutral on his position as a Jinchuriki.

Stopping in the middle of the room, he looked around and asked, "Hello honorable council. For what has thee called me for?" He was trying his best to act polite.

The elders spoke up. "Uzumaki-san, we are not the ones who wish to speak to you. The civilian representatives wish to speak to you." Naruto inwardly scowled.

'Great, those greedy fleshbags are just going to mock my existence.'

"Uzumaki, we of the council wish to hear what happened during your mission to retrieve the Uchiha." One councilman asked. He sounded fairly pleasant.

"When we left the village for the bas – I mean Sasuke, Neji took immediate leader of the team, and got us into position. We traveled until we arrived at the scene of five enemy ninja, who called themselves the Sound Five. They were essentially Orochimaru's right hand specialist group. Neji said Sasuke was inside a large basket. Shikamaru took off to fight the red haired woman I believe called Tayuya. Choji fought a man who had a large physique, Neji fought the four-armed freak, while Kiba fought the weirdo with two heads. I continued to follow after Sasuke. I arrived at a grass prairie in which Sasuke emerged from the basket. I continued to follow, to be intercepted by a man name Kimimaru, obviously the leader of the group. This man had the ability to supercharge the growth of his bones in that they can sprout almost anywhere, instantly. He was an extremely powerful opponent. Shortly after a one-sided battle with him, the genin Rock Lee arrived on the scene to assist me, and insisted for me to continue on. I arrived at the Valley of the End, in which I tried to convince him otherwise. However, he refused and went for more drastic measure. We fought to a stand-still until he used a Chidori to penetrate my shoulder. After that, most of what happened became lost to me. Sorry." He finished.

He looked around to see many of the Shinobi clan heads with approving smiles… well except for Shibi and Hiashi with the emotionless smile and permanent scowl respectively. Turning to the Civilian side however, he noticed that most of them, except the one that asked had dangerous scowls on their face. The bandaged man had a dangerous smirk. He was planning something.

They soon turned towards each other to discuss something. After a few minutes, victorious smirks adorned their faces as they looked at him.

"Uzumaki, by Village Law Book II, Law 65. You are hereby ordered to leave this village within twenty-four hours or be executed on the spot."

The room went silent. Naruto's heart shattered as pure divine rage poured through his veins as he shook. His tenant was bashing against the bars in the cage in anger. He looked down.

'**LEAVE THIS PLACE, I'M SICK OF THIS VILLAGE!**'

'They… THEY DARE BANISH ME FOR COMPLETING A MISSION WHICH STATES THAT I MUST DO WHATEVER IS NESSESARY! I'M GLAD THEY BANISHED ME, THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING PRICKS! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR THEM, THEY RETURN IT BY SHITTING ON MY VERY EXISTANCE! OH I'LL LEAVE ALRIGHT. NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME YOU BASTARDS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU BREATH!'

"What! You have no right to banish MY shinobi when you have absolutely no power over SHINOBI matters!" Tsunade yelled with fury.

"No, this isn't a shinobi matter Hokage-sama. It's a village matter. Under Book II, Law 65 states here. 'If majority of the population deems a certain individual or group detrimental to their well-being and safety.'= A vote will be cast and if majority rules, then the said group will be banished within twenty-four hours or be executed.'" The bandaged man said quite smugly.

Tsunade froze at that statement. That was a real law. She was absolutely helpless in this situation. She then spoke up. "In what way does the population believe him to be a hazard!" she asked.

"Uzumaki took unnecessary force to stop an ally from leaving. In which that ally was under the influence of a foreign source. The Cursed Seal that the Uchiha obtained is what we believe to be the cause of it." He replied.

"What! The cursed seal had absolutely nothing to do with his decisions. He had complete will over his actions and he choose Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"And how do you know that brat." One man spoke-up.

"Easily, his actions did not seem out of the ordinary. Sasuke has always been going for the easy way towards power. Even if he must sacrifice his humanity, he would do it without hesitation. In all reality, YOU are the ones who caused him to leave. YOU kept supporting him on killing his brother. YOU kept doing all of these actions without thinking of any of the consequences! Then you're going to banish ME for doing what my mission TOLD ME to do? What a giant load of hypocritical BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted.

"Just get out… Naruto.." Tsunade said, on the verge of breaking down. She failed him… All she wanted to do was cry, but she had to show strength.

Naruto looked at the sorrowful Tsunade. "I'll be alright Baa-chan, I guess it'll be a while before I see you again…" All this time he was looking down as he finally brought his face up. Red orbs replaced the original blue. Tears cascaded down his face. "You guys have just made the WORST mistake you will ever make. Next time I come back, will be when this pitiful village will fall, and it'll be all on YOUR HEADS!" He shouted as red chakra surrounded him. Using his strength, he jumped through the wall and into the village, his final time in the village for a really long time. He dashed through the streets as pure anger oozed off him, disregarding any buildings and people along the way. He destroyed stands, cards, walls, anything that got in his way as he ran towards the main gate.

However, he was smiling, that smile that would now never been seen in that village again… at least not for a long time…

_**Done! I finished the first chapter of this story in two days. I've been brainstorming many plot ideas and twists, and I believe I have one that just might be good. Not gonna tell you though. Anyways, I'm kind of happy to be writing again, previous fanfic was way too nice for me. I enjoy it where Naruto is evil. Dunno why but I do. Please review if you have any criticism. This is my first time developing this type of story, so some help would be nice. **_

_**Danzo will have a significant role later on, so he's a major antagonist. Again, thank you for reading and tell me what you think. **_

_***Spoiler – If you haven't read the latest chapter of the Naruto Manga, please click next as fast as you can, or leave this page***_

_**Chapter 588**_

_**Itachi has captured Kabuto in the technique Izanami, which is the opposite of Izanagi. Sasuke bitches about how Konoha did all the shit to Itachi yet still protects it. Itachi says that he must be even with Naruto after everything he entrusted him with. Ends the Sasuke and Itachi vs. Kabuto arc as Itachi uses the Sharingan to find the seals to end Edo-Tensei. Skips to the fight where all the five Kage's are getting there ass kicked by Susano'o Madara. They bicker a little till Onoki talks about not giving up and not dying without a bang, hmm. Onoki uses the last of his chakra to use the particle style shit to try and stop the Susano'o clones. Ends with Madara entering the 'Perfect Susano'o' mode. As it wasn't hard enough already. Hopefull we'll get to see Naruto kick the Masked Man's ass next.**_


	2. Authors Note:::Oopsies

_**Oopsies.**_

_**Well this is embarrassing. I accidently corrupted my entire hard drive, so I had to reformat. Not only that, I have no Windows 7 disk, as the recovery thingy is in the hard drive, so you can see how that doesn't work. I had to reformat my entire computer, and used a copy of OS X Lion on my flashdrive to build a temporary Hackintosh. This is only temporary, as it's extremely buggy. No audio, YouTube/Any Videos don't work, no word processing units. (This was done in Google Docs, which I hate to a certain extent,) and constant startup problems.**_

_**I am torrenting an disk image of Windows 7, (I have a genuine key, don't worry.) and will hopefully be able to make it bootable via flashdrive.**_

_**So until that happens, there will be a delay, even more so that I lost the entirety of the latest chapter. Thank goodness I didn't get that far. So, yet again, I am sorry for this, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a good day.**_


	3. A New Beginning

_**RAGEEEEEE! I finally get Windows 7 back, but I forgot to transfer the chapter I wrote on Ubuntu. I had over 3,000 words but… but… I forgot! So… This is like the fifth rewrite of the chapter. Oh well.**_

_**I am amazed at how much more people enjoy this fanfic then my previous one. I guess I'm doing it right. If there is something you would like me to change, don't hesitate to tell me in a PM or a review. I will NOT change/respond if it contains any hate or flames.**_

_**Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja STORM 3**__** is officially coming out next spring. So awesome, and hopefully it's going to be better than Generations. I still haven't played STORM 1 or 2.**_

_**Yet again, I am extremely sorry with how long this has taken to write. I've been busy with schedule changes from my school as well as having more homework than last year. Also, I've been keeping up a YouTube channel as well. It'd be awesome if you'd check it out. "TheFiftyFifthHokage" is my channel name. Once again, I apologize for the extremely long update. T_T. Also, about a week ago, I have started learning Japanese from the Rosetta Stone and it has been going really well so far. I really hope I can become fluent so I create my own jutsus effectively!**_

_**So without further ado, I present the second chapter of "The Final Straw"**_

…

**The Final Straw  
****Chapter Two – Aftermath and Meeting an Old Friend**

Betrayal.

A simple word. The unfaithful act of going behind ones trust. The word maybe simple, but the act is louder than a million words. Naruto always believed he was prepared for this, if such an event were to happen.

But why does it hurt so much?

Maybe he was lying to himself.

Ever since he was old enough to actually remember the hate, he always had hope for the people to change their views. That he was a human being, not so called 'demon' in his stomach. It grew when he stopped Gaara from releasing a psychotic Bijuu to reign destruction on the village, or when he brought back Tsunade back.

But this… this cut the line. His love for the village finally broke, shattered into a thousand pieces because of blinded fear. The fear that it would break. Did they not trust the Fourth Hokage's work?

A flurry of emotions swirled throughout his mind as he wiped away his tears. Red slitted eyes gazed out into the forest. "I guess… it finally happened…" he said to himself.

'**What are you going to do now, Naruto-kun?'** a voice echoed throughout his mind.

'To be honest, I don't know yet… I was thinking of maybe going to Wave after I get some supplies from a nearby town.' He looked down at his backpack and searched through it. He had some basic survival items. Flint, matches, knife, imperishable fishing bait, and a variety of other items. Also, he carried a multitude of basic ninja items such as kunai and food pills.'This will last me only so long.'

Kurami decided to stay silent, giving a mental nod of agreement to her host. He needed to get situated with what happened. She wanted to comfort him, but he needed to learn to cope with situations like this by himself.

Naruto popped a food pill in his mouth and began walking down the road east. It wasn't long however when he glanced upon a simple village named simply 'Mizu.' He raised a tired eyebrow at the name. Water? Shaking his head, he strolled inside the village before asking a resident there. "Uh, hello sir?" he said, gathering the attention of said man. "Do you happen to know where I can get some food and supplies?"

"As in food, do you mean like a restaurant? Or for home? What type of supplies?" he asked.

"Preferably home." He replied simply. "And supplies… like uh… clothes and weaponry."

The man struck up a thinking pose. A few moments later he responded. "Go about fifteen houses to the right, you'll see a sign that has the word 'The Ol' Shop.' Everything should be there."

"Thank you sir!" he said before running off. The man looked at the retreating figure before chuckling and returning to his duties.

Not a minute later, Naruto arrived at the place. True to the name, the store looked quite old as faded and moldy wood decorated its exterior. Even the sign looked old, with the S missing on the sign. Shrugging he walked into the shop and was quite amazed. The insides of the shop were almost pristine. It looked absolutely nothing like the outside, it even looked three times larger! Racks upon racks of items lined the left and right walls with shelves of smaller items in the middle. Behind him had many miscellaneous things such as magazines, false jewelry, accessories, and other stuff. Looking to the back of the store, he found something that caught his eye. About eight swords were stored on the wall, each of different sizes and styles.

Unaware of his staring, a voice snapped him out. "Hey kid, are ya' gonna stand there all day and gawk or are ya' gonna get somethin'."

Shaking his head, "Yeah, sorry. I've never been here before." He apologized before browsing the merchandise. First thing he bought were about seven normal scrolls for sealing. When he went to retrieve Tsunade, he sneaked basic instructions on how to make sealing scrolls. Interested about such a thing, he learned it as quickly as he could.

He learned it within the hour; it was almost like he knew how to do it before. He found these to be extremely valuable as a ninja. He went and got some clothes as well, just some normal clothing until he gets more money. He grabbed food and some other necessities and went to the counter.

"This is what ya' want kid? Alright." He said as he punched some things in to the register. Moments later. "The price is 7536 ryo."

'Wow, that… is amazingly cheap. I'll have about 100,000 ryo left after this.' He thought. "Um… how much would one of the swords cost?" he pointed to them on the wall.

"Interested in tha swords, eh?" he said. Truth be told, he was. Swords have been a source of interest ever since he saw the final exam's proctor use it against the invaders. It mesmerized him. It was almost like a dance… a dance that kills. "They are all very special swords, each with their very own abilities. Which one are ya' interested in?"

He looked at the sword third from the bottom. The sword was relatively simple. It had a blue scabbard and matching handle. The blade was entirely straight and curved towards the top at the very end.*

"Hmm… I see your looking at the Chokuto."

"A Chokuto?" Naruto replied. He knew absolutely nothing about swords except for the katana and even that was limited.

"Ya', A straight sword. Although it doesn't look too special, it has the ability to conduct elemental chakra."

"Elemental chakra?"

"You're outta the loop huh kid? Every ninja has an element to their chakra. It can be Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth or Water. Anyways, a ninja, if given tha chance can train the element to use it in battle. Often resulting in more powerful jutsus and advantages while using bladed weapons."

Naruto's mouth made an 'O'. "How would I learn this, 'Elemental chakra'?" he asked.

The man turned around and grabbed something from a drawer. It was a square piece of paper. "Channel ya' chakra through this here paper."

Grabbing the paper, he did what he asked. The paper split cleanly in half, before both sides split, and repeated until the paper was cut at least ten times. Looking to the man for clarification, he saw his eyes slightly widened and his mouth opened just a crack. Naruto waved his hand in front of his face to get him back to the living.

"Amazing…" he said with glazed eyes.

"What? What's amazing?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"Oh… Sorry. You have wind as your affinity, and _possibly_ the most powerful one at that." He said before grabbing the sword from the wall and two scrolls from under the desk. "The sword is 90,000 ryo, but I'll include a nice lil' extras. A beginners swordsman scroll and… instructions on how to train ya' elemental affinity."

"I'll take it. Thank you so very much!" he said and in an amazing action even to himself, he bowed. His respect for the guy rose with that action. Albeit it was just some instructions, it was a godsend for him.

"Don't sweat it kid." Naruto handed him the money before grabbing the sword and placing it on his waist. He wrote down the seals on the storage scrolls quickly before sealing his bought merchandise.

"I'll try and visit sometime… uh… I never asked for your name?" he asked sheepishly.

"Just call me… Zenpachi…" he said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He responded before walking out. It was the start of a new life. A fresh start. Whether it's a good or bad thing, he will persevere.

The trip to Wave was uneventful. Other than some simple training and exercises, nothing actually happened. Arriving at the bridge, a massive monument spread itself out to the seas. That wasn't what caught his eye. Nor was it the hundreds of people who were on it. It was the sign. In great bold letters, stood something that would shock him for the rest of his days.

**The Great Naruto Bridge  
**_**'Dedicated the Ninja who  
brought back hope and  
prosperity to our people  
through his unbreakable  
spirit and will.'**_

Tears rolled down his cheek as he read the sign.

Finally…

Finally he was appreciated for his everything he has done. Finally he feels some sort of accomplishment. At the moment, he wanted to hug the life out of the family. He jumped up and onto the stone railing of the bridge and sprinted down its length. At the end, stood the man who changed his life. "OLD MAN! HEY!" he shouted as he waved.

Said man looked around to the voice and saw a blond-haired boy run towards him. 'Is that… Naruto?'

"HEY! OLD MAN! IT'S ME, NARUTO!"

'Iis it…' he said before opening his arms. "Naruto, my boy!"

Naruto jumped off the railing before tackling the man. "Oomph!" was the sound created when they landed on the ground. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said while hugging the man.

Now Tazuna was confused. "Thank you for what?"

"For… for recognizing me…" he said quietly. A massive change from his recent tone.

'The bridge…' he remembers. "Oh, Naruto, your perfectly welcome. What hero doesn't deserve some recognition." He said with a hearty chuckle.

Naruto's smile, if possible, grew larger. He pryed himself off the old man before asking. "So, old drunk, how has it been?"

Tazuna bopped him on the head, "Don't call me that brat. Anyways, it has been super! With the ports AND the bridge, commerce has almost doubled!" he said cheerfully. "Oh, and you should see Inari. Ever since that day, he's been training in ninja skills, more specifically that hand-to-hand stuff you do. Forgot the name."

"It's Taijutsu, and seriously? That's awesome! I bet he is better than me in that aspect."

'**Not for long… Kukukuku…'**

Naruto subconsciously shivered as he heard his tenant. He remembered that his training was being upped. Tazuna noticed this. "Brat, you cold or something?"

"Uh… oh… no. Just remembered something… unpleasant." He said ignoring the increasing volume of laughter. "Oh, I just remembered, could I stay at your place for a while?"

"Of course! I think my daughter and grandson would be delighted to see you. Right this way!" he walked off into a familiar direction.

Tazuna however began babbling on as he walked, paying no attention to the blond. The blond however was lost in his memories.

_Flashback_

"A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish."

_Flashback End_

'What would you do Haku… when you have no more precious people to protect… Can you be strong?' he thought as he gazed into the sky. Tazuna finally stopped babbling to himself when he noticed Naruto has stopped and was looking into the sky.

"Brat, something the matter?" he said effectively bringing the boy out of his trance.

"Oh… Uh… Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a fake smile, one that didn't match his eyes. He jogged up ahead before returning to his original pace. Tazuna looked confused before he noticed the unyouthful look in his eyes. He would ask the boy later. /Shiver/

"So…" Tazuna wanted to start up a conversation despite him running his mouth for the last ten minutes. "How's it been Naruto? How's your team?" he asked.

Naruto's smile dropped of his face, but it went unnoticed as Tazuna looked at his back. "It's been great! My team is the strongest in the village, dattebayo." He said cheerfully. Tazuna caught the falseness in his statement. He knew something is or has happened.

"That's great Naruto!" he replied cheerfully. "How's Sasuke and Sakura doing."

Naruto's smile dropped further at that question. "They're doing… great." He replied simply. What else could he say. Sasuke attempted to leave the village, in which he had to bring him back. It eventually brought about his banishment by the fearful villagers. Sakura? He didn't really give a rat's ass about her so he knew next to nothing about her.

Tazuna caught the tone yet again. He decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip to the house.

_In an isolated area, somewhere outside of Amegakure…_

A lone figure positioned himself in the middle of a circle of large stones, unnaturally flat stones that were made for standing or sitting on. Rain pounded everything in its way as thunder rang through the sky. The man looked around for a mere second before muttering one word. "Assemble."

At first, nothing but the sound of rain striking the ground sounded throughout the clearing. Then suddenly, a blue transparent figure began appearing on one of the stones. Then another, and another and soon seven images fluttered onto different stones. The illusions gave no details of the person, except for their eyes and their clothing.

All disturbingly similar.

Red clouds decorated the black cloaks, as seven different eyes gaze towards the middle. Chatter between the figures began almost instantly. A man with a ripped cloak and violet eyes was the first to voice his confusion.

"The fuck are we doing here! I was in the middle of a fuckin' ritual. Jashin-sama isn't gonna be happy!" he responded rather bluntly.

The figure next to him must have sighed as his body slumped slightly. "Shut up Hidan, or I'll kill you."

The figure now recognized as Hidan, turned towards the man who responded. "Not this again Kakuzu! You always fuckin' say that yet ya' do nothing. I can't be killed!" He said more but everyone else decided to ignore them.

Two figures behind the man began talking. "Eh Itachi, whatcha think this is about? I've been itching to get some blood after that brat got away."

Itachi merely looked at the man. "I doubt he would call us needlessly unless it's something important. Now be quiet, he's about to begin." True to his words, the man merely raised his right hand and the clearing became silent.

"We are to start the hunt in three years. Zetsu has gathered the basic whereabouts on each Jinchuriki. For now we must get the most accurate information as well as gathering the wealth. Kakuzu and Hidan, prepare for double the amount of bounties, especially the higher ones. However, do not wear our cloaks as it would cause suspicion."

"Fuck yeah!" the purple eyed man yelled in what seemed to be joy, while the other merely gave a nod of agreement. They phased out.

"Itachi, Kisame. Keep eyes on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Rumor has it that he was banished from the village."

Kisame's merely smiled in glee. Itachi's lips twitched into a frown but gave a curt nod before phasing out.

"Sasori, use your spy network to keep track of the Shichibi Jinchuriki as well as tabs on Orochimaru. We need that ring back." A young looking man replied with a simple salute before phasing out.

"Deidara, since you're more familiar with Iwagakure, keep track of the Yonbi and Gobi Jinchuriki."

All that remained of the group was the first. "Soon… the world will know pain…" he said before he jumped off.

_In an Inn somewhere near Konoha…_

Itachi sat down on his bed with a troubled look on his face.

Kyuubi Jinchuriki… banished?

What blasphemy is this?

What happened to cause such an event?

As if his questions were to be answered, a newspaper flew into his open window. Grabbing it without looking at it, he read the frontlines.

**Konoha Times!**

_**Yesterday, a ninja from the hidden village was banished by a majority vote against him. The majority of the populous deemed Genin ranked ninja Naruto Uzumaki a threat to the village. Based on the Village Law Book II, Law 65, he was to be either banished within twenty-four hours or be executed. Naruto Uzumaki, upon hearing this, went into a rage and dashed out of the village. His current location and route is unknown.**_

_**Many ninja from the village are mourning the loss of a great hero to the village. However, unfortunately, some are celebrating such a turn-out and burned his apartment down. The current Hokage, has currently oppressed the cheers with excess amount of force.**_

_**Us at the Konoha Times wish for young Naruto to stay strong for himself and find a better life elsewhere. **_

Itachi had now almost glared at the paper. His very being was bubbling with anger. He knew who did it. He was absolutely sure it was him. The one who has ruined countless lives purely for the sake of Konoha, or so he believes. The paper in his hand began burning as he glared at the wall.

"Danzo… what are you planning…" he said before leaving the room in a flurry of crows.

_Back to Wave…_

The duo have finally reached the house and to Narutos surprise, the old man grabbed him by the shoulder before harshly asking what happened. Naruto refused to answer the question, yet the man kept on the pressure. He cracked as he began to shed tears. He confessed everything up. From the fight, his encounter with the council, down to his banishment. Tazuna and the family were shocked. Their views about Konoha went from great to absolutely hateful.

"Tsunami, get me some paper. I'm about to seriously remove our trade with Konoha!" He almost shouted. She merely nodded before running into the next room.

"W..w…why?" Naruto asked, tears in his eyes.

"…because, after what they did to you my boy, is not an event that can be ignored. You saved us from damnation, and we at least owe enough to back you up. What they did is nothing compared to the consequences."

"B…but what if they retaliate you! Or… Or they go for you! What wil –"

"They wouldn't dare to attack us. We are neutral in terms of trading. We have commerce from every nation. The other nations will not take kindly to another nation damaging a source of trade. We are basically protected by four other nations." He explained.

"But…. Bu -"

"We'll be fine Naruto. You're going to stay here tonight. If you want to leave afterwards, then you are free to go."

Naruto was still unsatisfied with it, but he gave in. He nodded before smiling a true smile. He slowly got up before going upstairs. Opening the room, he wandered in before falling face-first into the bed. His exhaustion has finally caught up with him.

_In his mindscape…_

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the presence of his mind. Very rarely does he enter this domain. Yet he was confused.

Where was he in his mind?

It looked nothing like he remembered. He took a cautious step forward. He was still standing,

But he felt nothing.

No solid floor registered into his mind. It was as if he was walking on air. He curiously walked forward.

What is that?

A small slimmer of light appeared in his vision. Yet it was so bright!

He walked forward slowly but surely towards it. He was approaching the light. It was getting bigger.

Seriously? What is that?

"Kurami?" he said. It echoed into the darkness. _Kurami… Kurami… Kurami…_

"Is anyone there," Yet again, it echoed. He progressed further towards the light as it grew in a massive ball. He could make out electricity sparking throughout it.

Is that fire? Woah, that's water! Ooh, even chunks of rock! What is that breeze? Were the many questions floating through Naruto's mind.

He reached towards the ball of light. He hesitated but steeled his nerves before placing his palms on it. At first nothing happened.

But then…

Two dark red eyes appeared into his vision causing him to barrel back from shock.

W..w…what was that?!

"_**Hehehehe…. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ A deep and dark voice resounded through his mind as the voice laughed. It wasn't cheerful. It was sadistic.

"Who are you!" He gathered his courage quickly.

"_**Who am I?"**_ he stopped laughing. _**"You'll find that out when the time comes, boy."**_

"H… How are you in my mind!" He shouted again.

"_**Silence. When we meet, all will be revealed. Now go!"**_ he shouted as a light beam shot towards him. Blinding his view before everything went white.

_Back in the real world…_

Naruto woke up suddenly, his body flinging upwards. He held his chest as he breathed heavily.

He voiced the one word on his mind.

Who the hell was that?

_**Thank you for reading the second chapter of 'The Final Straw.' Please tell me if there is anything you would like me to change or include. Flames/hate will not be read and you will be blocked.**_

_**As said above, forgive me for my lateness. I've just been so busy with school, YouTube and Japanese learning. I will try and update quicker from now on.**_

_*** = It looks exactly like Sasuke's sword in Shippuden.**_


End file.
